In hospitals or food processing plants, hand cleaning systems are generally provided to prevent bacteria caused by hand filth from affecting implementation processes or products, and operating staff are required to perform certain hand cleaning procedures on their hands. Associated patented techniques are as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 9,715,817 and the China Patent No. 104970722A.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 9,715,817, a user is required to undergo identity verification and actual usage conditions of a user are recorded. As such, although whether a user properly performs a cleaning process can be learned based on the records, the user can only be orally advised if it is discovered from the records that the user has not properly performed such cleaning process. Further, specifically regulating that the user must conduct the cleaning process still cannot be achieved, and whether the user properly performs the specified cleaning process remains uncertain. In the China Patent No. 104970722A, multiple cleaning devices are provided on a same apparatus, and whether a user properly completes a cleaning process and whether all cleaning processes have been performed are not determined, leading to a compromise in an intended goal of the apparatus.
Moreover, the above patented techniques do not propose any energy consumption management for a hand cleaning system, easily resulting in an issue of wasted resources.